User blog:BeastMan14/Flynn Rider vs Jack Sparrow
Flynn Rider, the noble thief who helped Rapunzel discover her true origins! Vs Jack Sparrow, the best captain in the seven seas! Who... Is... Deadliest? In this corner, we have Flynn Rider in reality Eugene Fitzherbert, a dashing humorous thief from the film Tangled Weapons: Melee: Machete Ranged: Crossbow Special: Frying Pan, yes, a frying pan X-Factor: Is the best thief their is, and takes pride in what he does. And in the other corner, we have Jack Sparrow, the pirate captain that defeated Davy Jones! Melee: Cutlass Ranged: Flintlock Special: Boarding Pike X-Factor: Is a master swordsman, and sly trickster. He can easily talk you down from a fight or kill you in one. Edges: Melee: Machete vs Cutlass. The brute force of a machete is no match for the range and Lethality of the cutlass. Edge: Jack Sparrow Ranged: The flintlock can't thehit the damn ground, but a crossbow is one of the deadliest medieval weapons out there. Edge: Flynn Rider Special: The frying pan is more of a improv weapon and can't really kill, but the boarding pike can keep someone at bay while it stabs them in the stomach. Edge: Jack Sparrow Personal Edge: As much as I love Flynn, Jack Sparrow will probably take this 3,950 to 1,150 due to his more lethal weapons and his better suited for combat skills. You know how voting works. Great Vote= 1 point Meh vote= .5 points Bad ore= 0 points Voting ends next week on Saturday. The Battle: Flynn Rider 3-3 Jack Sparrow Flynn Rider, greatest thief in the kingdom, and two other bandits are preparing to steal the map to the Fountain of Youth while its at a nearby port being loaded onto on a different ship. However, Jack Sparrow is prepared for them, and he and two other hired pirates stand near the chest with the map, keeping a watchful eye. Suddenly, a crossbow bolt soars through the air hitting a pirate in the throat. (3-2) The other pirate whips around and fires his flintlock, only to miss one of the thieves who tackles him and draws his machete, only to stabbed in the chest by Jack. (2-2) The pirate is about to say thank you to Jack when Flynn bashes him over the head witch a frying pan and throws him off the side of the ship. Jack thrusts forward with the boarding pike, but Flynn dodges and it hits the thief behind him in the eye, who screams in agony before Jack shoots him point blank in the temple. (1-1) Flynn draws his machete and charges forward clashing blades with Jack. "So mate what makes you want the fountain so badly?" says Jack in between clashes. Flynn stops and dodges Jacks throw of his pike, then says, "Well when you got a face like this and your name is Flynn Rider, wouldn't you want to be like that forever?" and kicks Jack into a pile of boxes. Flynn moves into finish off Jack, and shouts, "Just give me the map and I wont have to kill... " suddenly he finds Jack missing from the knocked over pile of boxes. "Anyone?" he finishes his sentence, baffled, just as a blade pierces his stomach. "Sorry mate, but I don't share." says Jack as he throws Flynns body off the ship. (0-1) He looks back at his chest only to find it open and the map gone. "Next time, don't leave the key in the lock!" yells Flynn as he swims away to find a doctor, triumphant that he has bested Jack Sparrow. However, he probably didn't need to get stabbed... Winner: Jack Sparrow Experts Opinion: Sparrow won this easily as he had better up close weapons and was a far better swordsman than Flynn. Rider never stood a chance. Category:Blog posts